romanumfandomcom-20200213-history
List of systems
Full list of systems Important systems These systems have extreme economic importance, political value, and very high population levels. In addition, they can also be scientifically important or be major tourist attractions. Protected 0 to 1,000 light-years from Sol 1,000 to 5,000 light-years from Sol 5,000 to 25,000 light-years from Sol The Conglomerate 0 to 20 light-years from Sol *Sol system ( ) – 0 ly: Capital of the Conglomerate and homeworld of the Human species. It hosts an extraordinarily large number of planets: 10, 6 of which are giant planets. 2 of these giant planets were ejected early on in the system's history, but only one still orbits Sol. The system as a whole has 1 star, 9 planets, 3 belts, and 1 cloud of comets. The main planet of this system is Terra, the only initially habitable planet of the system. Venus and Mars were terraformed relatively fast, allowing the system to hold double its previous population. This system holds much economic value, utmost political value, and is one of the highest populated systems in The Conglomerate. *X system ( ) - 11.9 ly: *X system ( ) - 13.8 ly: *X system ( ) - 16.1 ly: *X system ( ) - 16.6 ly: 20 to 40 light-years from Sol *X system ( ) - 20.37 ly: *X system ( ) - 23.6 ly: *Ra system (HIP 23311) – 28.7 ly: A first-tier system within 30 light years of Sol. The Ra system is one of the few star systems that have equal or more planets than Sol. It has 6 giant planets and 3 rocky planets, 2 of which are ice worlds, similiar to Jupiter's Minerva; although much larger. The main planet of this system is Geb. 2 giant planets are tidally locked, making them much easier to colonize than those of the Sol system. Geb is approximately an analog of an early Mars. *X system ( ) - 39.5 ly: 40 to 80 light-years from Sol *X system ( ) - 41.3 ly: *X system ( ) - 41.7 ly: *X system ( ) - 48.9 ly: 80 to 150 light-years from Sol *Surya system (HIP 55779) - 89.46 ly: The Surya system is a first-tier system within 90 light years of Sol. It is known Conglomerate-wide for its double habitable planet system. The primary object in the system is Ganesha. The most massive planet in this system is Brahma, which is about five times Jupiter's mass. *X system ( ) - 137 ly: 150 to 300 light-years from Sol 300 to 650 light-years from Sol Enclaves Xanian Empire 0 to 20 light-years from Zhevon *Zhevon system – 0 ly: Capital of the Xanian Empire and homeworld to the Xanian species. Home to a total of eight planets, three of which are gas giants. The primary planet in the system is Zhakar, the throneworld of the Xanian Empire, and most populous planet inhabited by the Xanians anywhere in the known galaxy. Other colonized planets in the system include Aujado and Sankadena, both of whom were zhakarformed more than one and a half thousand years ago during the beginning of Xanian spaceflight. Corporations Anarchy = Category:Browse